<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生活所迫 by sxhshuduxudhw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511458">生活所迫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw'>sxhshuduxudhw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's a little bloody sex, M/M, Philip just watching, Philip wasn't a part of sex, shoutarou is a prostitute, the sex trade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在菲利普消失时间段，没有回归肉身前<br/>_<br/>菲利普观看翔太郎卖屁股<br/>不是什么好文<br/>没有没尾没有逻辑<br/>路人x翔太郎描写注意<br/>不甜，只有很烂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Hidari Shoutarou/mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生活所迫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那以为称风都是自己的后花园的侦探仍然在保护着这个城市，接下大大小小的委托让市民露出笑容，变身成假面骑士惩罚破坏风都和平的dopant</p><p>  菲利普能看的清清楚楚，虽然他现在没有肉体去触碰一切。他的意识可以漂浮在任意的空间里，唯一的遗憾是触碰不了眼前的侦探，只能在身后看着他的所作所为，默默付出的一切，犯傻，还有……失魂落魄想念自己。</p><p>  侦探又在变身前喊了自己的名字，菲利普习惯性的应声回答了他，做出了准备按击Cyclone的动作。</p><p>  两个人都不禁“啊。”了一声，w代表了他们作为排挡的太多时光，这习惯要说改还真的难办，反而又再次地心头泛起悲伤，这么久的默契啊。</p><p>  翔太郎都瞳孔放大着他内心的沮丧，失去什么的表情在他的面孔中处处流现。他有在好好约束自己，进入战斗中。</p><p>  记忆体破碎证明了结束，他从黑色的盔甲变回了那个西装革服的侦探，手里紧握着Joker的柱身。他把记忆体放到唇边轻轻吻了一口。“菲利普……”他说的很小声.很慢，但是菲利普听得到，他就待在翔太郎的肩旁。菲利普甚至能听见他轻微的呜咽。</p><p>  风都过上了一段异常平静的时光，大家都欢乐的生活着。这一点让翔太郎很高兴，他带给了风都微笑啊！多么值得令人祝贺。菲利普也露出了微笑，这家伙付出的他历历在目。</p><p>  取而代之的，事务所的委托变少了。亚树子和翔太郎都在为这个事情头疼，亚树子起码还有着照井龙，他的工作能撑起夫妻两个人的幸福生活。反之，翔太郎就不一样了，工资被无可奈何地减少，没有金钱的生活变得吃力，最喜欢的侦探小说都不舍得买了，只能在书店的橱窗下矗立看着里面五彩斑斓的宣传。</p><p>  钱包越来越扁了，翔太郎坐在事务所里无所事事，心急而又得不到回复。</p><p>  翔太郎踏出家门出去了，明明夜已深。菲利普跟在翔太郎脚步后面，猜测他的目的地。</p><p>  他穿着自己最不喜欢的一件衬衫，菲利普只见过他穿过一次，当时翔太郎还和他说什么一分钱一分货，便宜货就是质量不好，以后都要吸取教训什么的。</p><p>  衬衫很薄，他能看见翔太郎在风吹拂过来时的颤抖。</p><p>  翔太郎在一个街口停下了，站在一个转角口，背后挨着墙面，左腿也弯曲支撑在墙。挺脏的，那个墙面，上面砖头的缝隙里长着青苔，还能看见清楚的液体痕迹，散发令人作呕的酸臭味。</p><p>  菲利普当然不是傻子，答案显而易见，在他的脑海里放大着。他也不是没听说过这个事情，在他们第一次做爱的时候，翔太郎的熟练和技巧都让他吃惊。突然定下来的关系，翔太郎害羞的反应，自己沉迷于搜索的热情都让他们的性爱来的极其的迅速。</p><p>  翔太郎固然没有想过他的感情能得到回应，他也做不到踏出那一步，菲利普自然也不可能会买润滑剂。那一晚，翔太郎的表情很纠结，虽然最终还是敞开了自己对菲利普的心扉。</p><p>  不知道算不算个惊喜，翔太郎曾经有过的关系让他的后穴不需要润滑油的帮助。在菲利普的惊讶之余，借着翔太郎帮自己口出来的精液就进去了。</p><p>  他知道翔太郎曾经因为类似的情况，或许校园时的叛逆，又可能是童年生活的困难参与这一份令人难以启齿的性工作。他在和自己的恋爱过程中无数次表露处自己对于这一份经历的不满、自卑，虽然他什么话都没有说，但是菲利普足够能够感受到。翔太郎在和菲利普的在一起的时光里，翔太郎也再也没有接触了。</p><p>  但是这么亲眼一看还是第一次。菲利普很焖火，他处于这个糟糕的形态既不可能抓着翔太郎都手腕就带走，也不可能缓解他现在的经济情况。</p><p>  翔太郎等的不久，很快就有一个男人走上他的跟前做这笔肮脏的交易了。一叠钞票在手里攥着就扑上翔太郎的怀里。</p><p>  他把钱塞进了侦探的西装裤袋，毫不客气地揉捏他紧实的屁股。</p><p>  菲利普看的很认真，少有的愤怒在心里酝酿。自己也痴念着的地方轻易的就被他人给侵犯了，像是喜欢的玩具被别的小孩夺走。翔太郎的屁股很翘，贴身的西装裤毫不掩饰地展现这一点。男人很兴奋，似乎想要把这两团肉揉成一团。</p><p>  他们接吻了，翔太郎的表情很煎熬，像是菲利普的心情一样。暴力的，毫不留情的吻令翔太郎想要呕吐，男人的技术难以言表，无数次咬到翔太郎的肉和舌头，磕碰道牙齿。</p><p>  翔太郎的心情只能用凄凉悲伤形容，菲利普对自己的小心翼翼和尊重让他忘记了以往的经历。如今对菲利普的思念，往事的回忆重重叠叠让他喘不过气来。</p><p>  他在试图着顺从男人的一举一动，可是与菲利普养成默契的熟悉动作与现实得到过于大的相差。垃圾的性体验，翔太郎想。</p><p>  他与男人的唇齿分离</p><p>  “旅馆还是你家？”</p><p>  男人甚至没有多正视他一眼，翔太郎还在把裤袋里的钱塞在钱包里时，就多塞了一把钞票在他的手中。</p><p>  “这里”男人说。</p><p>  如果菲利普仍然拥有肉身，那他的眼一定布满了血丝。他已经幻想到翔太郎与自己重新的肌肤相亲，他也好想触碰翔太郎，狠狠的干一顿来宣泄自己的愤怒。</p><p>  菲利普的渴望换来的是一阵风，好似什么也没有发生。</p><p>  简陋的衬衫好容易撕破，男人一下子就把翔太郎的身体暴露在了空气里，往日的受伤留下的疤痕随着翔太郎都呼吸一起一伏。抚摸上去，很痒。翔太郎抿紧了嘴唇。</p><p>  没有与菲利普做爱时表情的沉醉，只有难以聚焦的瞳孔，甚至没有什么表情，在脸上唯一浮现的是接吻时难以呼吸的僵白。</p><p>  “嘿，婊子。我可是付了钱的，给我认真点”男人表示他的不爽，轻蔑的拍了拍翔太郎的脸颊。</p><p>  他粗暴的把翔太郎都裤子拉下，轻车熟路地找到洞便长驱直入。换来翔太郎的一声惨叫。这一声显然对男人有用，他兴奋起来了，在洞里的东西又硬了几分，开始了他的运动。</p><p>  菲利普想要离开，他和翔太郎一样痛苦，烦躁，被剥夺，一切一切的心情都让人感到绝望，感到窒息。</p><p>  男人像个打桩机，把翔太郎当做人肉做的飞机杯。下手又硬又狠，翔太郎无数次差点站不直身子。</p><p>  后入的体位让翔太郎吞吐着实打实的长度，扶着墙的手指被磨出血花，麻木的随着自己身体收到的接触叫着。眼泪和口水混得满脸都是，还沾着碎发。</p><p>  “这样的晚上还得要度过多少”侦探这样想。</p><p>  菲利普已经不想再观看了，他绕着红灯区的旅馆、街道看着人们混乱的生活与感情，他一直前进，反而翔太郎平时吊儿郎当乐呵的样子往脑海里钻，一下子就和他所目睹的空洞眼神对比起来了。</p><p>  他走了很久，又返回到翔太郎的身边。他好爱翔太郎，他不忍心看到翔太郎现在对样子。恶魔之子的专属被夺去了，心里是空荡荡的。</p><p>  明明翔太郎是我的东西……他感受到自己对于翔太郎都感情更加的强烈了，现在只想要重新保护他的爱人，他现在只想要回归到翔太郎的身边重新并肩作战，让这个半吊子依赖自己。</p><p>  回到那个路口，男人已经走了，只剩下翔太郎一个人坐在街口整理着自己。</p><p>  菲利普移动过去吻下翔太郎的嘴唇，什么也触碰不到。</p><p>  翔太郎战战巍巍地站了起来，走向回家的道路。菲利普还是像往常一样在他身后跟着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>